


Exorcise, Not Exercise!

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Running, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Sam doesn't understand Dean's aversion to exercise.Dean doesn't understand Sam's obsession with exercise.





	Exorcise, Not Exercise!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm behind. I'll catch up, I promise. 
> 
> And yes I change the publication dates. I'm OCD like that.

Sam doesn't understand Dean's aversion to exercise. Sure, its not easy but its not that bad! There's something to satisfying about taking care of yourself. Even down to the green smoothies that don't taste so great. 

He tries to convince Dean of that but Dean will not be swayed. 

"Dean, cmon." Sam pleads. "Come with me tomorrow. You'll see for yourself its not bad!"

"Sammy." Dean huffs. "I'm fine. What, just because I'm nearing forty you freak out?" 

Sam rolls his eyes. "Or maybe I'm just tired of you bitching at me." He counters. He can tell Dean's almost about to give in, so he adds a little extra incentive. "I'll make you the greasiest breakfast when we come back." 

Dean bites his lip and considers for a moment. "Fine." He says after a minute. "Fine." He looks over at Sam. "What godawful hour are you gonna make me get up?" 

Sam grins. Score! "Not too early." He says nonchalantly. "Probably around five AM." He chuckles at Dean's indignant squawk. "Okay, okay, I was teasing. Meet me at 6:45 at the door." 

Dean's glare diminishes. That's better. "All right." He agrees. 

This better be good.

*****

Dean rolls, literally rolls out of bed and groans. Why oh why did he let Sam badger him into this? He can't back out now or their will be hell to pay. Sam will never let him live it down.

So he gets dressed and trudges out to meet Sam. Its not fucking fair that he's so cheerful in the morning. Sam leads him outside and the cool air jolts him awake a little more. Just enough that when Sam breaks into a slow jog, he can keep up. 

Slowly the pace increases, and before he knows it, he and Sam are trying to out do each other. It turns into a full on race back to the bunker. One that Sam just barely wins.

Curse his long legs.

Sam pushes him to the showers and makes the promised breakfast. Eggs, sausage, bacon, and a few toaster waffles. He strips off his shirt and dunks his head into the kitchen sink. Mmm, that's better. 

They eat together, and afterwards Sam grins across the table at Dean. "Thanks for coming De. Now be honest. It really wasn't that bad, was it." He teases. 

"I dunno, Sam." Dean answers, folding his arms across his chest. "You won the race. That was bad." He teases seriously. 

Sam rolls his eyes. "Don't be a jerk. Admit it. You had fun." 

"Fine, bitch." Dean glares playfully. "It was fun. There." 

Sam's smile softens. "Thanks, De."


End file.
